1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood device for use in coupling railway cars or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known that a hood device for coupling cars incorporates a combination hood component divided into two parts in the longitudinal direction of the two car bodies to be coupled, thereby constituting a first hood component having one end secured to one car body and a second hood component having one end secured to the other car body, the other ends of both hood components being connected to each other when the car bodies are coupled together. Side panels are provided in both side portions of each of the hood components. Such a hood device for coupling cars is disclosed, by way of example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 41426/1984.
In the conventional hood device using a pair of divided hood components as mentioned above, it is necessary for the side panels for both hood components to follow the running state of the cars which may include such movements as rolling, pitching or passing around bends.